Kiseki No Shuuto
by Sakuchii
Summary: Raimon Soccer club is lost. It's up the chilren of ours heroes to bring it back. But things go badly wrong in the half way and the Wonder Children are slowly awakening among the young soccer players. Wait! What are Fei and Saryuu doing here? [OC submission: OPEN] Summary edited!
1. Prologue: The Past Of The Future

Sakuchii: Okay, so this is _not_ a new story! It's a rewrite of an old story "Shin Inazuma Eleven" I published over two years ago. The reason for the rewrite is because no matter how much I wanted to clear up that messy story, I couldn't do it. I will delete the other story before the end of this month...

Aiko: Hai, especially the OC submission part was a mess. That's why we thought that it would be better to turn on a completely new page. The first chapter will be changed just a little to fit this new story better.

Yukiko: We feel bad that we had to delete the story, as well as the given character and deeply apologize for that. Still we hope that we can get knew OC's to fill up for the lost ones.

Sakuchii: Please do enjoy the story and I will promise that I will come back with this story more often than with the other one.

Yuuya: This chapter was betaed by _Fragments Of Dreams_. Thank you!

* * *

**Preview: The Past Of The Future**  
_~ When that was only to happen ~_

A lonely dark figure was standing next to the soccer field where kids were happily playing soccer. One of the kids stopped playing and suggested the person join them. The little red-haired boy with gold-colored eyes looked at them shyly and refused. The other boy left sadly and continued playing with other kids. The red-haired boy was left standing next to the soccer field.

"Yuuya!" he suddenly heard a voice shout and turned around to meet up with indigo-haired woman and an icy-blue haired boy who was around his age. The woman told him that they were already leaving and with quick glance at the soccer field the boy ran then and got into the car.

The four year old Nagumo Yuuya watched as the car drove past the soccer field and sighed while turning to face the driver. "Nee- Yuki-neesan." the red-haired boy said, and the indigo-haired woman glanced at him with questioning face.

"When are Oka-san and Oto-san coming back?" Yuuya asked his aunt, the younger twin sister of his mother. Suzuno Yukiko glanced at her nephew and sighed. The boy was going through much, she knew it very well. Her older sister was a famous actress so she was out of home most of the time. The same goes for the boy's father, Haruya Nagumo who was a famous soccer player.

"Soon Yuuya-kun, very soon." Yukiko said, though she was pretty sure that the boy knew she was lying. She had been answering to him like that for almost a year. This must have been hard for the boy, being away from his parents for so long. Her own son at least had his mother with him. Yukiko glanced at the icy-blue haired boy sitting next to Yuuya who was sleeping soundly.

The woman smiled and turned the car in one of crossroads. "You know boys. How about we go to watch the Holy Road?" she asked and the boys' expressions changed to wide smile almost immediately. They both got excited at her words. Of course they had been there a few times earlier to watch those matches, but today's was special since it was the finals.

Yuuya agreed immediately and he glanced at the icy-blue haired boy. Suzuno Kazuya's expression didn't change much, but he was smiling a little and from this Yuuya knew he really wanted to go. Yukiko smiled, it was good that the boys were so excited. This year had been really hard on both of them. Maybe soon the things would change for the better.

**-OO-**

"WOW!" Yuuya and Kazuya yelled excited as they walked into stadium where the finals were being held. Of course they would be rooting for their favorite team Raimon. The boys ran and pointed at the Raimon players with smiling faces. The indigo-haired woman who was with them couldn't do anything but smile. They were just like when she and her sister had been little. The only difference was that there were only two of them.

The match was about to start and Yukiko called the boys to sit down in their places. Yuuya sat on the one side of Yukiko while Kazuya on the other one. He started to watch the match, but couldn't do anything but to glance at Yukiko and Kazuya. The boy was pointing at the players and told something about them while Yukiko smiled at him.

The boy's expression changed, and he felt his eyes watering. If only… If only he could be here with mother or father. He didn't need anything else. Just to know that they were there was enough for him. Kazuya was so lucky, he always had his mother with him, while he… Tears were almost falling down his cheeks. Suddenly they heard a yell followed by a loud crush and suddenly an indigo-haired woman was lying on the ground.

"Oka-san!" the red-haired boy shouted as he saw his mother, Nagumo Aiko standing up while massaging her head. A smile appeared on Yuuyas' face and he immediately ran to hug his mother. Tears flowed by his cheeks as he could finally see her after countless of months. Aiko patted his head and apologized to her son for being away for a so long time. She promised that she would never, ever do that again.

After the reunion of mother and son, the duo went to see their relatives. Aiko hugged her younger sister and Yukiko asked how she was doing. The indigo-haired actress said that she was getting holidays for sometime as pregnant actresses didn't have much to do. Yukiko eyes widened in surprise and she hugged her, really happy for her.

Actually even Yukiko was waiting for a new member into her family. Aiko was so happy about her younger sister that they both forgot all about the soccer match. Only when Kazuya and Yuuya were yelling that they were in the way the sisters got back to watch the soccer match.

**-OO-**

"That was awesome match!" the 4-year-old kids said in union as they walked out of the stadium. Aiko and Yukiko had to agree on it, after all the Raimon that was coached by their childhood friend Endou Mamoru had won the finals. This was something that they needed to celebrate.

"Good to see our old team doing so well." Aiko smiled as she remembered back when they were still students in Raimon. Back then the team was only starting and they barely had eleven members on their team. After winning the FF and then even FFI Raimon became famous and everyone wanted to join the team.

Years passed by and the girls had to change with the passing days. Aiko and Yukiko stopped playing soccer, Aiko going to train as an actress since she had been scouted by a famous company and Yukiko just enjoyed her normal high school life. Raimon also had it time on the top, but soon a new enemy came, and ruled over the soccer. This was hard for every single player and the angry mothers didn't want their sons to play soccer that was controlled by someone.

Then Endou came to Raimon as new the coach and his team went against the Holy Emperor and Fifth Sector. The road wasn't smooth, but they made it, and now peace had once again returned to their beloved soccer. Of course, for Yukiko and Aiko this was the best since their sons could now play soccer freely without someone controlling it.

Yuuya suddenly stopped when they were walking past the soccer field. He looked as a man was kicking the ball towards a goal while a kid around his age tried to catch it. Aiko glanced at her sons face and understood that he really wanted to go there. After all, he never really had the chance to play soccer with his father since he was always so busy.

"Nee- Yuu-kun… wanna try it?" the indigo-haired woman asked the boy kindly. Yuuya turned to look at his mother with shining eyes, and ran happily towards the two figures. Kazuya did the same after Yukiko nodded at him encouragingly and ran to the field after Yuuya. The twin girls were left standing next to the field smiling as their sons happily played soccer.

Soon the man came to greet them, and to their surprise it was the coach of Raimon and their childhood friend Endou Mamoru. He wondered what the girls were doing there and the twins glanced at each other.

"Nothing much, just hanging out with our kids." Yukiko shrugged and Endou sweat dropped. He was bright enough to see that...

He turned to the trio of kids playing soccer silently. Yuuya and Kazuya were kicking towards the goal while his son tried to stop the ball.

"Those kids are the future of soccer." he said proudly, and the twins couldn't do anything but nod at his words. Still, they didn't know what was waiting for them in the future...

* * *

Sakuchii: Now that's was pretty much it. No much changes, huh?

Aiko: I guess. So to make things easier for our dear writer, we're not accepting OC characters who are related to CC character. Our writer has created them herself and they are allowed as a possible love interest. Those who have [Taken] sign after them means that they are already taken.

Yukiko: Stating the obvious nee?

Yukiko: Here's the list! List does not include possible under 10-year-old children.

* * *

Endou Mirai – M – 14 **[Taken]**  
Kazemaru Katsuo – F – 13  
Kazemaru Tetsuo – M – 10  
Handa Kouchi – M – 14 **[Taken]**  
Handa Kotone – F – 12  
Gouenji Takaya - M - 14 **[Taken] **  
Gouenji Atsuo – M – 12 **[Taken] **  
Someoka Kazumi – F – 15  
Megane Katsu – M – 14  
Kidou Nobu – M – 13

Kidou Arata – M – 14  
Ichinose Kazeto – F – 14  
Ichinose Norito – M – 11  
Utsunomiya Sora – M – 13  
Midorikawa Sei? – M – 14  
Midorikawa Satoru – M – 13  
Kiyama Makoto – F – 14  
Fudou Katama – M – 15  
Fudou Izumi – M – 12  
Kudou/Asari Norio – M – 14

Tachimukai Kohaku – F – 10  
Tsunami Takumi – M – 15  
Kogure Asuka – F – 13  
Zaizen Ryota – M – 14 **[Taken]**  
Okazaki Yuuki - M - 15 **[Taken]****  
**Fubuki Shion - M - 14 **[Taken]**  
Terumi Koya - M - 15  
Nagumo Yuuya - M - 14 **[Taken]**  
Suzuno Kazuya - M - 14 **[Taken]  
**

* * *

Sakuchii: So now for the actual submission form. Additional info is given if needed. Also please fill as detailed as possible, that way you can guarantee that your OC is going to appear. No reserving guys! First come first served. To make things easier GO characters don't have children yet. Also, my MAIN point is to get children, so please not so many adult OC, okay?

**Name:**

**Age: **_(IE cast: 33-37, GO! cast: 23-25, IE casts children: 1-15)_

**Appearance: **_(Possible outfits too, please)_

**Personality: **_(More than just listing adjectives, please)_

**Likes: **_(at least 5 things)_

**Dislikes: **_(at least 5 things)_

**Hobbies:**

**Flaws: **_(I personally hate when this is in the form, but hey, nobody is perfect, huh?)_

**Strength:**

**Family: **_[Please point out names and ages as well]_

**Love Interest: **_[NO FFI or Chrono Stone Characters, for children see the list above]_

**Background:**

**Additional Info:**

**Children only****  
****  
****School: **_[Mixed: Raimon & Hakuren] [All boys: Teikoku] [All girls: Ourora] __**  
**_**Year: **_(There are two main school ages, elementary and jr. high)__  
__Elementary [Fifth: 10-11] [Sixth: 11-12]__  
__JR. HIGH [First: 12-13] [Second: 13-14] [Third: 14-15]_  
**  
Player or Manager: **_[Managers that I'm in need of is listed below]  
__  
[Hakuren Boys Team: 1 Manager]  
[Hakuren Girls Team: 2 Managers]  
[Ourora Girls Team: 2 Managers]  
_  
**  
****Position: **_[Needed Positions Are Listen Below]_**  
**_  
[Raimon Boys: 1 Goalkeeper; 4 Defenders; 1 Forward]  
[Raimon Girls: 1 Goalkeeper; 3 Defenders; 2 Midfielders; 2 Forwards]  
[Raimon Elementary: 4 Defenders; 5 Midfielders; 1 Forward]  
[Hakuren Boys: 2 Goalkeepers; 5 Defenders; 4 Midfielders; 2 Forwards]  
[Hakuren Girls: 2 Goalkeepers; 1 Defender; 4 Midfielders; 2 Forwards]  
[Teikoku Boys: 4 Defenders; 2 Midfielders; 1 Forward]  
[Ourora Girls: 1 Goalkeeper; 3 Defenders, 4 Midfielders, 3 Forwards] _  
**  
Element: **_[Wind, Earth, Fire, Wood]_**  
****Hissatsu:****  
****Keshin/Avatar or no: (answer only if player, optional):**  
**Keshin's appearance: ( -II- ):**

**Adult only**

**Job/Work:**  
**Background as Worker:****  
****Has played soccer?: (Please answer either yes or no...)**

Here's some Jobs I'm still in need.

Raimon Elementary [Coach and Trainer]  
Ourora Kindergarten [2 Teachers]

* * *

Aiko: I guess that should be pretty much it. I actually have no idea what we're supposed to be asking.

Sakuchii: My mind is not working because it's so late already. Need to go to sleep. But before that I shall check this story once again and publish it.

Yukiko: Good luck, miss no luck. And try to update this once in a while, please?

Sakuchii: I'll post the edited 2 chapter tomorrow. Yai!


	2. The Raimon Soccer Club

Sakuchii: So the first chapter is actually re-written. After this I can completely start to plan this story and create the teams.

Aiko: And of course, we're still open to new OCs'!

Yukiko: And yes, this is the same as the first chapter of the previous story, but the author changed quite alot small details. Also it's longer now.

Yuuya: You two are slow! Can we start already?

Kazuya: This chapter was betaed by _Fragments Of Dreams. _Thank you!

* * *

**Shuuto One: The Raimon Soccer Club**  
_~ Will you join the soccer club? ~_

PRR...

I heard the alarm-clock ringing near my ear, on the table beside my bed. While mumbling something in half sleep I turned around in my bed and shut it off. Then I curled under the blanket and enjoyed the little peace I had. But like all good things, it didn't last long. First I heard my Mom calling me to breakfast. Not long after that the door to room opened.

A small yet flexible figure tiptoed into my room, trying to make as little sound as it could. But sadly I could hear the old timber flooring creaking under her weight. Suddenly the noise stopped. I inhaled deeply and tightened my grip on the blanket. I knew the person very well, so it was easy to tell what was going to happen next.

"YUU-NII! WAKE UP! School is starting today!" my hyper and enthusiastic sister yelled while lunging on me and shaking my body. I felt as if I was in roller-coaster. It was enough to wake the dead, and I certainly wasn't dead. She really had no sense of tenderness.

When Aina was sure that I was awake, she left without a word to join breakfast. I lay on the bed for a bit, breathing deeply, but then hauled myself up. I walked out of my room to the toilet on the second floor, which was right opposite to my room, and freshened up. I did my best to comb my hair so that it didn't look so pointy and less like a tulip, but it was no use. No matter what I did to it, the outcome would always be the same.

A sighed in defeat and returned to my room to change into my school uniform. The summer holidays were over and it was the start of new school year. Today was the day I would start my second year in Jr. High, in Raimon Jr. no less!

"Good morning," I greeted everyone drowsily as I climbed down the stairs. It looked like everyone was already awake. I was the only person in this family who wasn't an early-bird. My Mom was making omelets in her tulip-print apron. She turned and greeted me with a wide smile.

"Good Morning, Yuuya." she chirped happily. My Mom, Nagumo Aiko used to be a famous actress and singer but had resigned around the time when my younger sister was born. At the moment she was a Jr. High school teacher, but before that she worked as elementary school teacher. As soon as I entered Jr. High she also applied to teach at my new school. Sometimes I had the feeling that she was keeping an eye on me; but for what? I still hadn't found a legitimate answer.

"Aiko don't let you mind wander or you'll burn the food." a male voice suddenly said. My Dad half-glanced at his wife, flipping through a magazine. Mom pursued her lips. She snapped back that she actually could cook without burning the food, but Dad wasn't convinced. After all, Mom failed as a chef. Or to be precise, omelets were the only thing she actually managed to cook without burning. But they make up for it by being the best ones I've ever eaten.

My Dad, Nagumo Haruya was a pro soccer player. He played in the same team as my uncle and that Strange Blond; as my Mom tends to call him. Dad was away often and for a long time too. He was currently on holiday, but he had to return to Korea at the end of the week. After all it wasn't off-season yet.

Mom kept glaring at Dad, which made her burn the omelets. She quickly turned her attention to the food in a hurry, acting as though she didn't hear Dad sneer.

"What did I say?" I heard Dad smirk as he turned his attention back to the magazine. He ignored to the dark aura emanating from near the stove. I chuckled at Mom's dark glower and sat down on the seat across Dad. His red-hair that looked like a tulip growing on his head was exactly like mine. Of course they were similar, since I was like the perfect copy of him. I had inherited both his red-colored hair and golden eyes.

"Mo-o! Oto-san, please don't tease Oka-san every single time." my younger sister whined, from right next to me. My Dad glanced at her and flashed a mysterious smirk. Oh, it annoyed me so much when he was so full of himself! But as a father I loved him; even though I had a hard time to admit it, he was still the best.

Aina sighed loudly and sat on the chair near the table, her thick back length, icy-blue colored hair fell in front of her and covered the table. My younger sister was the type of person who was perfect in everything she did. She was a perfect student, a talented singer, not to mention perfect in every sport. That was very reason I envy her, since I take after my parents, who both loved soccer and hated studying. But there was only one problem, I sucked at soccer too...

In addition to her perfect academic skills her appearance was also the most outstanding one in our family. She looked nothing like Mom or Dad. Her hair was icy-blue in color and eyes were pale teal. To tell the truth, she looked much like my uncle, Suzuno Fuusuke. That's something that had been a joke in our family for many years. What made things even funnier is that he had a daughter who looked just like Dad.

Mom was finally done making the omelets and sat next to Dad. Aina swept her hair way to her back as soon as Mom started to complain about it. After all who would want to end up eating her ultra long, icy-blue colored hair? I would most likely choke before being able to get that thing out of my mouth.

When we were finally ready to eat we noticed that there was still one person missing. Not exactly blood-related, but still she was still a family member. We all turned to look at the empty chair and smiled. How typical. She was even worse than me when it came to getting up on time.

"I'll go and call her." Mom said, standing up, but it was already too late. At that very moment we heard a loud scream. A person came tripping down the stairs and fell to the floor. We all sighed as the dark brown-haired girl stood up, her hair messy and clothes wrinkled. She apologized to everyone and we finally were able to start eating breakfast.

The girl was Hotaru Suzuki, a quiet and extremely clumsy 19-year-old university student. She had back length chocolate brown hair tied up with orange ribbons into two pony tails. Her eyes were the same color as her ribbons... or was it the other way around? Hotaru-nee worked at our place as a nanny and housekeeper. Mom and Dad gave her food and place to stay at and she repaid them back by looking after us. Of course I was old enough to look after myself, but Aina was still young… or so they said. In addition Hotaru-nee also made the meals for us since, as I already said, Mom sucked at it.

When we had finally finished out breakfast Hotaru-nee and Aina helped Mom to collect the dishes. After that we decided to head for school. Hotaru-nee would first take Aina to Raimon Elementary and then accompany me to Jr. High before she'd head towards her University.

This was all because it was dangerous for Aina to go to school alone; or so our parents say. Heck! That girl was a fourth grader! Was she really so hopeless that we wasn't able to go to school alone!? I ended up suffering because of my parents' annoying reasoning. That really sucked.

I opened the front door while sighing out loud. "Yuu-nii! Natan!" I immediately heard a cheery voice yell.

_Great, now this._ I let out another sigh. Aina instead ran to greet our cousins. "Kazu-nii! Yukkii!"

The older one of the Suzuno sibling was called Kazuya. He was as old as me, a second year Jr. High school student. His younger sister and the only girl in the family of three children was a year older than Aina, a fifth grade student. Sometimes I wondered why exactly we were so close in ages. Had our Moms agreed to get pregnant at the same time or was it just a coincidence. I don't even know which one I should assume.

Kazuya was in many ways like me. He was the perfect copy of his Dad; spiky icy-blue hair and teal-colored eyes. Even his personality was calm and arrogant and we always ended up arguing about trivial things. He also had traits similar to my younger sister. More than anything, he was a perfect character.

He had the best scores in school and held a score record for the entrance exams. He was also good in any sport he played; a fast learner. And for the last but not least, he was good looking. Even I had to admit had he was very handsome for someone of his age. I even had had heard that he had his own fan-club in school. That was something I wanted to see with my own eyes. But maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all…

Yukina on the other hand was completely opposite of him. She was a girl with fiery red-hair and golden eyes. Just like my Dad. Do you finally get why those two were a joke in our families? I at least hope so.

We at first headed to Raimon Elementary and dropped Aina and Yukina there. After that Hotaru-nee took us to the Jr. High section. I argued with her that it was pointless coming with us, but that girl was persistent. She insisted to lead us all the way to the gate. Only when she saw us entering the school building was she assured enough to leave and head towards her University.

I stared at the school building, amazed. I hadn't thought that it would be actually this big. It was twice the size of my old school. For the start we headed towards the notice board to check our classes. I was surprised to find out that I ended up in the same class as Kazuya. We smirked at each other and high-fived.

After that I scanned trough the other names, all of which seemed unfamiliar. Suddenly I noticed a name which I just might know. "Endou Mirai…" I said the name aloud, trying to remember where I had heard it. I repeated the name few times in my head, not realizing that people were staring at me with confused looks. I hadn't even noticed that I was mumbling the name aloud. For Gods' shake, the shame! And on my first day too!

"Yes?" I suddenly heard someone ask and stopped, turning towards the person. I titled my head, what did that person want? Before me was standing a boy with dark-amber colored hair and blue headband around his head. The boy kept staring at me as if he was waiting for something.

As I didn't say anything, he suddenly repeated his question. "You called me, did you want something?" he asked cheerfully. How could one be this cheerful? I wondered while staring at him avidly.

"Sorry, he can be quite airhead from time to times," Kazuya said as he walked next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Suzuno!" the boy laughed. So they must know each other. Kazuya replied with a quiet "Hi". Then the boy looked at me. His green-eyes stared at my golden ones as if he was trying to remember something.

"So you must be Nagumo-kun then, right? It's been a while since we've last met," he said and I blinked my eyes. He knew my name? More importantly, we had met earlier?

"I guess. AND I'M NOT AN AIRHEAD!" I first told to the boy and then turned to yell at my cousin. I know that I was little slow with the comeback, but the situation was so confusing that my brain wasn't working well. Maybe that was the very reason why Kazuya called me an airhead...

Heck no!

"Haha! Your cousin sure is funny, Suzuno." the boy laughed at me and I wanted to crawl under a rock. This was so embarrassing! All of a sudden the boy reached his hand towards me. I looked up and saw him smiling widely. "I'm Endou Mirai, just in case you don't remember."

I literally froze in place. That name, combined with his green eyes and dark amber hair… and that headband. I blinked my eyes confusedly. No he couldn't be, right? That boy… he was the only son of the legendary goalkeeper and the coach of Raimon, Endou Mamoru.

"Would you like to join the soccer club?" he asked, happy about the fact that I remembered him. I glanced at Kazyua, who stood there emotionless as always. Since he had nothing to say about it, I decided to reply. (With the answer I was conveniently provided by my parents.)

"Sure, why not." I then shrugged.

"Really?" Mirai looked enthusiastic. He thanked me with a tight hug. Then he left to scout for more members, looking more hyped up than ever.

I watched him leaving and let out a loud sigh. Actually I didn't want to join the club but I had to since my very life was on the line. It would cost me greatly if I didn't join it. I was told that I had to join the soccer club of the school I'm attending. A year ago it had been my old school, but now it was Raimon.

I shivered at the memory of Mom scolding me for not joining the club. I would rather join it right away than listen to her chiding. Just the thought of it made me want run away to somewhere faraway and never return.

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice the dark look on Kazuyas' face. He stared at me and suddenly closed his eyes, his whole body trembling.

**~ Normal POV ~**

The duo entered into their classroom which was filled with lots of other students. When some of the girls noticed that Kazuya was going to be in their class for the following year, they shrieked excitedly. The boys immediately crowded around the teal and golden eyed boys. They started to ask which club Kazuya was going to join. Some of them insisted that he should be joining karate, some mentioned tennis but most of them were still talking about baseball club.

Yuuya was surprised that he heard no word about soccer club. Was it actually unpopular? But wasn't Raimon supposed to be famous for its soccer club? Why did no one want to join it?

The red-head realized very soon that he was thrown out of the circle. While getting pushed aback, he accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry," he apologized to the brunette girl. His eyes widened for a moment when he saw her. The girls shoulder length dark-brown hair was all messed up and had red and green circles on it. Her expression looked as if she was offended. The large and deep looking scar around her nose didn't help to make Yuuya feel any comfortable. He was sure that the girl would end him.

Luckily she just "humph"ed and then smiled mysteriously. After that she left without saying a word. Yuuya was relieved. He had actually managed to survive the encounter with a wild, serial killer looking girl. Even her wrinkled and plainly old looking school uniform matched well with her image.

While he was still trying to pull himself back to earth the door suddenly slid open and a boy came dashing into the classroom. "Oi, minna! We have a new teacher! She's coming!" he yelled excitedly and the whole class was suddenly in a state of chaos. The students, especially girls, rushed to their seat which ended up as a really loud stampede.

Just when Yuuya managed to sit down to his place, the door opened again and an indigo-haired woman walked into the classroom. She was wearing black office suit and had glasses on her. Her hair, which was usually free, was now tied up on a blue-colored ribbon.

"I'm your new homeroom teacher, Nagumo Aiko. From now on, I'll also be your new Japanese and English teacher." the woman introduced herself. She scanned through the classroom and was surprised to see four familiar faces. In addition to Yuuya and Kazuya there was Endou Mirai. And then there was the brown-haired girl, Ichinose Kazeto. That girl was as wild as always. Hopefully her parents don't mind it.

"Is there something you want to ask from me?" she asked. The whole class was silent. Even if they might have wanted to ask a question or two from the new teacher no one dared to make the first move. Aiko was already ready to continue when she suddenly felt eerie aura being emitted from the last row. When she raised her head, she saw Yuuya glaring at her, while he had crossed his legs and rested them on the table.

"What are you doing here, bitch? And just when I thought I got rid of you…" the boy retorted, not taking his state of the older woman.

"I should be the one asking that question. I'm looking after my dear son, of course." the woman replied with a forced smile on her face. She really was no good dealing with **that** person.

"_Dear_ son, huh? You fucking dare to say that when you have one growing in your stomach, whore!" the boy was now even more pissed off. He stomped his legs down and leaned forward. Yuuya seemed as if he was ready to go and attack his own mother.

Aikos' eyes widened in shock and she wasn't the only one. The whole class was staring at the boy with stunned looks. Kazuyas' face had turned completely pale and his body was trembling. Aiko glanced at her sisters' son and then took a deep breath.

"I guess it's time for us to end this conversation. We can continue it at a better time and place. Nee, Flare-kun?" The woman first said seriously but then smiled like a little child. She raised her hand and threw a piece of chalk she was holding. It hit the center of Yuuyas' forehead, as if she had aimed it there.

The boy covered his forehead with both of his hands and cried out loudly as a great pain suddenly filled his head. When managing to recover a little, he raised his head to look at Aiko. "Oka-san, what in the world are you doing?" he said massaging his head. He was sure that a bump would appear.

Aiko let out a light sign of relief and spoke. "Teaching my son a lesson." she said while winking at everyone. The other students first glanced at Aiko and then turned to Yuuya and screamed. Yuuya sighed, he didn't want to get exposed but now it was probably too late already. Aiko kept smiling, but in her mind she was screaming. This couldn't be happening, not again.

**~After Class~**

Yuuya sighed and put the books into his bag. He didn't like the stares the other students were giving him. "Your mom is your teacher, you must be lucky." he heard one of the boys teasing him but decided to ignore it. Of course he didn't like the fact that his mother followed him to every school he went, but he had already gotten used to the teasing. It was the same everywhere after all.

All of a sudden Mirai rushed to his seat and asked, "So you _are_ joining the soccer club, right?" Everyone who was around the boys fell silent all of a sudden. They all turned to look at red-haired boy. Yuuya nodded without a second thought. Mirai smiled, "I'll be waiting for you after school." he said and left; most likely to gather more members.

"You're going to join the soccer club?" Yuuya heard the boy next to him asking. Once again he nodded. Everyone backed off from the boy and some of the girls turned their backs and started to whisper. Yuuya blinked in confusion. "Is there something wrong with that?" he asked and everyone's face darkened. They glanced at each other hoping that someone would explain the situation to him.

"It's because of the coach." Yuuya suddenly heard familiar voice telling. He turned around and saw Kazuya walking towards him. He didn't get what the teal-eyed boy was getting at. "10 years ago when Raimon had won the battle against Fifth Sector something happened there and they all quit the team at the same time. To be precise, the original 11 members stayed but next year there were no newcomers to join the team. That was all because of the rumor that the coach was threatening his students." the teal-eyed boy explained.

Yuuya was staring at him with widened eyes. What did he mean by it? Was he really talking about the legendary coach Endou Mamoru? Would that man actually threaten his students? Kazuya stared at him with an empty expression and continued.

"The incident was soon forgotten but it suddenly re-appeared 4 years ago. Ever since then Raimon has had no soccer club." Kazuya paused for a moment and suddenly shivered as if he had gotten chills. After that he continued. "No one knows what really happened since the students who left the team won't speak about it. Endou too has decided to remain silent. Some people say that there are few witnesses, but no one knows their identities.

Yuuya kept staring at Kazuya even long after he had stopped. Finally the red-haired boy smirked. "If you really think that you can stop me by saying that then you're sadly mistaken. I have to join the soccer club for my life's sake." he said jokingly. Of course his parents wouldn't kill him for that, but he didn't like to play on their nerves. And to tell the truth, he enjoyed playing soccer. Even if he wasn't any good in it, he liked playing it for fun.

There was a moment of silence as Kazuya stared at Yuuya. The former one then sighed in defeat. "I knew you would say that, so I decided to tag along with you,"

Kazuya smirked. The other boys turned to him with shocked expressions. Why on earth was he joining the soccer club? They all sighed as they knew that they had just lost a great teammate.

Kazuya glanced at Yuuya and closed his eyes…

_After all it won't be any good to leave you on your own._

**~After School ~**

"Is this really all of us?" Yuuya asked as he stared at the three people sitting before him. There was Mirai, Kazuya and Kou, a girl with light-pink hair which was tied up on two pigtails. She seemed to be rather calm which was good since Yuuya hated those over hyped girls. Yes, he hated them even though his own mother fell into that personality group. Mirai said that when he had asked her to join the club, she had just shrugged and answered yes.

"Yes, it's only us." Mirai sighed, but he hadn't given up the hope just yet. After all, it was only the first day of the school. He announced that they should think for a way to get people to join the club. After all, they needed eleven members to have a complete team. So there the four of them sat there, thinking about what to do.

All of sudden Yuuya felt a dangerous aura. That was followed by a loud shout.

"KA-ZU-YA-KUUN!" A girl with platinum blonde hair shouted while hugging the frozen teal-eyed boy. Her hair was tied up in a high doughnut bun and her yellow eyes sparkled together with an obsessive shine. Yuuya almost fell off the chair. He pointed at the girl with a trembling hand. Kazuya on the other hand showed no reaction. He acted as if that incident didn't happen.

"Who the hell are you?" Yuuya finally managed to yell. The girl glanced at him while glaring angrily. She took an orange armband from her pocket and placed in on her arm. "Hanabi Hotaru! The new president of Kazuya fan-club!" she announced proudly and the red-head sighed. Why he had even bothered to ask. This person is going to be a pain in the backside.

"So it's the five of us, huh?" Yuuya then said and stood up. Kazuya and Mirai glanced at each other.

"You mean you don't even know the basic rules of Jr. High soccer?" Mirai suddenly asked and Yuuya glanced at him clearly looking confused. The amber-haired boy then shook his head and smiled. "To tell the truth it's only three of us. With Hanabi-chans' body building she won't be able to play soccer. Also girls aren't allowed to participate in real matches so we need to find someone who could take Adachis' place."

Yuuyas' eyes widened. If there was no use of having girls on the team then why they were there in the first place. "You two should just quit then." he said and Kou stood up from her place saying that it was okay with her.

She was moving towards the door to leave, but Mirai's words stopped her. "No you should stay. We still need someone to practice with."

The black-eyed girl turned to look at Mirai with empty look. After few fast seconds she returned to her seat. Everyone stared at the girl with widened eyes as Mirai smiled. This person seemed to have no mind of her own. She listened to every single person.

"So, we have to start look for new club members if we want to make it to the Soccer Duel." Mirai said happily. Soccer Duel was the name of the competition that was ten year ago named at Holy Road. Twenty years ago it had been Football Frontier.

Everyone agreed with him and together they decided to search members for a week and after that they would see just how many members they were able to gather. The five Jr. High students smiled at each other and Mirai then stood up and shouted, "Raimon GO!"

* * *

Sakuchii: It's so hard to write in first POV! But I somehow managed to edit this text for the better. I hope that this one has less mistakes than the previous one had.

Aiko: But other than that, it's time for us to thank you guys for reading this story and tell goodbye.

Yukiko: We probably will see you again after new years. At least not in this story! Till then may you all have fun.

Kazuya: Who actually want's to have fun?

Aiko: I do!

Yuuya: But you're just you. There is no person whose as childhish as you are.

Aiko: YUUYA!

Sakuchii: Aiko and EVERYONE ELSE! STOP!

Yukiko x Kazuya: But we haven't done anything...


	3. We are Teikoku! We are Champions!

Sakuchii: Finally the first update of this month. School is really killing me out.

Aiko: It also seems that you will be taking a break from writing in January?

Sakuchii: Sadly. Yes.

Yukiko: Finally! I'm already tired of getting tortured by you in every single story!

Sakuchii: Eh, since when I've been torturing you?

Yukiko: Ohoho. Just read the stories you've written and find it out yourself!

Yukina: Mother, can we start?

Aina: This chapter was betaed by _Fragments Of Dreams. _Thank you so much!

* * *

**Shuuto Two: We Are Teikoku! We are Champions!**  
_- Is there anything more to say? - _

A loud sound of impact reverberated through the field as the soccer ball was sent flying into the goalpose with a mighty kick. The large field of Teikoku Jr.'s soccer club's training facility, surrounded by the foreboding building of the said school, fell silent.

But the silence was broken by soft footsteps. Soon, the footsteps stopped, but the sound echoed through the field in the palpable silence. Another bursting sound of a soccer ball being kicked at full force sounded in the field like gunfire.

Kidou Arata huffed as he ran towards the goal to get the ball back. He returned from the penalty area and prepared to kick another penalty kick. The young boy with chestnut-colored, neck length hair wiped away sweat from his forehead. He breathed deeply and stabilized his breathing. Looking at the ball, he calmly calculated the best angle and trajectory for the next shot. He closed his eyes pensively, and it was as though the world faded around him, and only his thoughts existed...

_The top-right-corner!_

In a flash, his eyes snapped open. He took a swift running start and kicked the ball at a certain angle towards the center of the net. The ball whizzed through the air while spinning and the shot swerved in the air to twist towards top right corner.

But the ball was bent too much, and went flying in the wrong direction. The ball hit the pole of the goalpost and rebounded away with a great metallic clang. Arata sighed loudly. Another failed strike.

"Whoa! You're awfully rusty today! No wonder you decided to stay after school." Arata heard a voice say. He turned around and saw the captain entering the training area. The third year student had already changed his jersey back to the school uniform.

"Captain…" the second-year boy said, astonished. He hadn't expected him to appear. Captain wasn't the kind of person to nose in others' business. "I'm not rusty…" Arata then continued, refusing to look at the older boy.

Yasuda Yoshi, the captain of Teikoku Jr. High soccer club, smiled as he walked to Arata. It was so like Arata to be sulking at trivial matters. "You're still angry about your brother choosing Raimon?" the boy with baby-blue hair and violet eyes asked.

Aratas' eyes widened. It was so annoying that Yoshi always hit the bull's-eye. Even if he didn't want to bother them, he always knew just what was bugging his team mates. "I'm not angry about that… or anything…" Arata still tried to deny his inner thoughts. They were no longer unconscious feelings, he was clearly aware of his anger.

Yoshi kept his smile on. He knew something was bothering Arata. His mood greatly affected his plays and he started to make obvious mistakes. Also he got awfully anti-social and quiet whenever there was something in his mind.

Currently the only trigger would be his younger brothers' school of choice. Nobu had decided to attend to Raimon and play in their soccer team instead of going to Teikoku like Arata.

_It's_ _the school father graduated from!_ The eager sixth grade student had reasoned, but to no avail to his brother.

"But look at the bright side," Yoshi said. "You can play against your own brother. Now won't that be awesome?" the older student said, and suddenly his demeanor changed to excitement. He tried to imagine what it would be if he had a younger brother to play against. "My brother as my rival, that would be amazing!"

Arata's mood clearly rose as he contemplated about the possibilities. The captain smiled in a satisfied way. He leaned forward and put an arm around the boy's shoulder.

"WHO ARE WE?" Arata stared at the boy and Yoshi winked his eye. A light smile escaped from the former ones mouth.

"TEIKOKU GAKUEN!"

"WHAT ARE WE?" Yoshi continued cheer he had created for Teikoku.

"CHAMPIONS!" Arata shout his lungs empty.

"WHAT WE AIM FOR?"

"THE CHAMPIONSHIP!" the chestnut haired boys face was bright red and he fell on the ground. Yoshi burst into laughter and thumped Arata's back. The boy who had just gotten up found himself lying on the ground once again. He immediately closed his eyes as the light from the ceiling hit his eyes.

Squinting he reached towards the ceiling and closed his fist as if he was trying to catch the light. A wide smile appeared on his face. It'd been a while since he last time felt so great. All the negative feelings had disappeared in a flash. Yoshi was really something when it came to supporting his teammates. He was the pillar of Teikoku, after all.

"Oh, they're here!" the duo suddenly heard a voice yell. They turned towards the entrance and saw their goalkeeper waving his hand while shouting something. There was another boy standing right behind him. He looked as if he was in hurry and wanted to leave already.

"Asaricchi! Fudou-kun!" Yoshi greeted them cheerfully and the boys joined their little circle. He helped Arata up and then turned to the duo. The enthusiastic goalkeeper pouted in anger.

"Don't call me that, I feel like a little kid!" he said, revolted. He had fluffy, light violet hair and ocean blue eyes. He was the shortest one in the whole team and had round face. Or more accurately; a baby face.

"But it's cute. Asaricchi is so adorable when he's angry." Yoshi laughed at Asari Norio. Norio crossed his arms and sulked, refusing to look at the other boys.

Norio had a complex for his girly appearance. In every single game there was always someone in the audience who mistook him for a girl. Why did he have to inherit his mothers' feminine traits?

"Oi oi, quit babbling and let's go already. I'm in charge of making food today and my sister will end me if I come in late." Fudou Katama snapped as they hadn't done any progress to get out of the school. Just as he ended his sentence, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. The boy took it and checked the caller.

"See!" he said forcefully, showing his phone to everyone. It flashed a name which belonged to his younger sister. The trio stared him, speechless. The boy sighed and hanged up the call. Now wasn't the best time to answer the phone.

"Then… let's go, I guess." Arata said as he, tried to come up with something to break the heavy mood. Everyone glanced at each other and agreed with him. Just as they were about to head out, Norio suddenly approached Arata.

"Here, put these on. Otherwise you're not the Kidou we know." the boy smiled widely while handing out and pair of blue-colored goggles. Arata's eyes widened and he touched his hairline and was surprised to feel nothing there.

"You took them off before practice. You really are absent-minded when you're upset." the boy stated. Arata thanked him, still looking confused. How could've he forgotten something so important? He wouldn't be able to face his father if he lost them. After all those were the very same goggles his father had used in his youth.

"That's more like it." Yoshi laughed when Arata put the goggle back on his head, right over his hairline. "Remember this Kidou, thos goggles are your seduction tool! Girl's will fall for you for sure if you keep them on." Yoshi said with a playful wink. Arata rolled his eyes, that guy really liked to joke.

"Says you who only got girlfriend because she has a neko-mimi-hat-x-goggles-fetish." Katama said with a smirk, and his word hit just the right nerve. The boy actually started shedding (fake) tears and begged the other two to help him.

The two of them glanced at each other and smirked. He had teased them enough for the day, it was now time for their revenge. "Ah, Norio you look so manly today." Arata said (with an oddly straight voice), turning to the violet haired boy. Norio immediately understood what he was after.

"You too Arata! I think you would be better off without the goggles… if only they weren't a present from your father." the other one answered with a malicious smirk. The duo then glanced at their captain, who was staring at them, lake of tears running down his cheeks. Great, just little more and his spirit would break.

"You're a great friend Norio! You understand me better than our stupid Captain!" Arata continued with his assault. Norio followed his example and said, "Let's go Arata and leave our common foe alone."

And so they left, in a fit of laughter. Only Katama was left standing next to Yoshi. He glanced at the captain with lazy movement. The baby-blue-haired boy was lying on the ground motionless as if his soul had been sucked out. His favorite black break dance cap with cat ears and red goggles attracted to it had fallen off and was lying next to him.

Katama sighed and nudged his friend with the toe of his shoe. "Oi, if you keep acting like this every time they tease you, they'll start thinking it's acceptable. You should act more like a captain and be more... Rigid." the dark-chopper haired male advised in a tone that would remind people of a father telling his son to "man up".

"It's so fun to watch when they believe that they've overpowered me. Our juniors are so cute!" the boy said with a luminescent blush on his cheek, clearly enjoying the moment. Katama let out a deep sigh. How he had managed to play together with this guy for three years is still a mystery to him. He didn't get what was in him that drew Katama to him.

"Captain, Fudou-senpai! If you don't hurry we're going to leave without you." Arata and Norio yelled from the entrance. Yoshi smirked with a side glance to Katama. The boys then headed towards their juniors. It was the start of yet another great year for Teikoku Gakuen.

**-OO-**

Not far away from the soccer club members, heavy steps echoed through the hallway. Sakuma Jirou hurried towards Kidou's office. His heavy breathing and troubled look implied that things were serious. If anyone was to meet with him, they would only be able to see his after image fading away. He was already gone before one could mutter a word.

The cyan-haired male rushed to the office and let himself enter without even bothering to knock. He could see Kidou's head slowly turn to him as he leaned against the doorway to catch a breath.

The brown-haired man was doing the regular paper work in his cozy office. It was small but had everything Kidou needed for his work. There was a dark desk made of black walnut, which was now covered by piles of paper. On the right side of room, there was oak shelving with harvest finishing. The shelving was mostly full of finished paperwork but one level had two photos.

One photo was a wedding picture of him and his wife in their early twenties. The other photo was a family portrait where he was together with his sons Arata and Nobu. The boys seemed to be no older than elementary third years. Arata was laughing, as his fathers' goggles – which were too big for him – fell off his head. Nobu sported a blue-colored cape trailing behind him and was clinging on his father. Everyone seemed very happy.

"What is it?" Kidou finally asked from Sakuma as he had finished another pile and moved it aside. Only now he was able to fully concentrate on the cyan-haired male. Sakuma took few deep breaths and walked to Kidou trying to straighten the paper pile in his hands. He then dropped it right before Kidou.

The goggle-head looked up, his facial expression remaining the same. "What is this?" he corrected his question a little to be exact.

"The joining applications of the first year students. Can you believe there are more than one hundred? That's twice the amount who signed up last year." Sakuma puffed. He was astonished, to say the least. They had never gotten so many applications.

Kidou looked up, amusement written all over his face. "That's what we get for being champions for four consecutive years." the man smiled and started to scan through the papers. "It's a shame that there are many of them, but hardly anyone can make it to the second team, let's not talk about the main team. Our second and third years are strong."

"That is usually true, but there are always exceptions. Asari-kun did become regular goalkeeper on his first year, right?" Sakuma pointed out and Kidou had to agree with him. "This time, there are also some strong ones. That is if they live up to their names."

Sakuma's words caught up Kidou's interest and he went through all the papers. At the very end, there were two papers lying before him. He stared at them and crossed his fingers while leaning his elbows against the desk. "Interesting. This is really interesting." he let out a short laugh.

"We can test their abilities on the newcomers' try-out." Sakuma stated.

"Newcomers' try-out? We have something like that?" Kidou said with a certain amount of surprise. He was the coach, but he hadn't ever heard anything about it.

"Hanayori-san suggested it. Since it seems that we will otherwise have too many club members, this will be a good way to lower the numbers." the cyan-haired man explained, talking about the club advisor who was also the history teacher.

"She did? Oh," Kidou was speechless. He hadn't expected this. "She might be a total newbie when it comes to soccer – even if she has worked as our advisor for six years already – but she does use her head every once in a while."

"It hurts to kick students out of the team before they even join it, but in this situation there is nothing else we can do." Sakuma sighed, finally sitting down on the wooden chair which was just behind him. Kidou nodded in agreement and then turned to look at the picture of him with his sons.

"You regret it?" he heard Sakuma asking and snapped out of it.

"What?"

"Do you regret letting Nobu enter Raimon instead of Teikoku?" Sakuma asked. He, as a fellow father, was clearly aware what it meant to have a son who carried on your dream. Kidou was blessed, he had two of them.

Kidou turned his attention back to the applications and then spoke. "I guess it's a shame that I cannot teach him anymore, but I trust Endou. He can do it," the man admitted. He then glanced at the photo. "But the one who got hurt most was Arata. He was so excited to play soccer with Nobu."

Sakuma looked little worried. "But Raimon hasn't had a soccer team for four years already. Do you think they'll find enough members till the start of Soccer Duel?" the man clearly ignored Kidous last words. No wonder, it would be awkward to head the conversation towards that direction and then come to a sudden end.

"Endou's son is in the second year. He ended up failing last year so this time he's even more determined. I heard from Endou that they already have gathered three members. With Nobu in, it's four."

"And one of them is Nagumo Yuuya, right?" Sakuma suddenly murmured.

Kidou froze. He slowly turned to his friend and companion. He stared at Sakuma, not being able to say anything. The cyan-haired man gulped. He somehow had expected this kind of reaction.

Finally, the brown-haired man let out a sigh.

"I guess those two never learn…" His voice gently trailed away. Sakuma stood up and then glanced at his friend.

"But just like us, they are parents. They want the best for their children. Even if…." Sakuma couldn't end his sentence. _Even if it might bring a disaster along…_ he thought inwardly.

Kidou turned his attention back to the papers and then spoke. "I guess we really should go along with Hanayori's plans. Go take these forms to her and pass my message to her. Also, you guys make posters about the try-outs. They will be held next week." the goggle-clad man said, inevitably changing the subject. He handed the papers to Sakuma who took them. Without further words he left the office to talk with the advisor of soccer club.

Kidou smiled. This was going to really interesting, but at the same time harsh year. He took a look at the photo with worried look.

After that he returned to his work.

**-OO-**

"Ryota-sama, the car is ready." a female entered into a room and spoke. Zaizen Ryota who was dressing up glanced at her and nodded. He took the jacket which his other maid was offering to put on. He walked out of the room, completely ignoring the people who were around him.

The house, which looked more like a mansion, was actually his mothers' summer villa. Both his mother and grandfather were out for business trip in America and he had had to stay back in Japan. But it's not like he was lonely, he had his maids and butlers with him.

"Have a nice day, Ryota-sama!" everyone chorused as he left, all of them gathered at the entrance of the ostentatious villa. The boy's personal butler, Watson Kaede, opened the front door and bowed. Ryota was about leave, but then stopped.

"Good day to you all." he said, flashing them all a huge grin before heading towards the car which was waiting for him in the yard. Everyone's eyes widened and they glanced at each other with surprised looks. The maids blushed and immediately started to whisper.

"Ryota-sama sure is a good boy. Treating us this way."

"His mother has raised him up well."

"Eh? Isn't his mother always away? I thought it was Watson-san who raised him?" one maid said with awe in her voice.

"No, actually it was Watson-san's wife who took care of Ryota-sama. Unfortunately she died last year of cancer."

The gossip would've most likely lasted for longer if it wasn't for the head maid Kagayaki Niina. "Okay you girls, stop chattering and return to your work!" she said, clapping her hands as a signal for them to return to their duties.

The woman glanced at her young master. _Stay well, Ryota-sama. You've come too far to stop right now._ She took her mind of the matter and quickly came back to earth. Still in a pensive mood, she hurried to the kitchens to make sure that no one was slacking off duty.

Ryota walked to the car and waited for Watson to open the door for him. After that the young boy stepped in and his butler closed the door. Watson went to front to the driver's seat of the white Aston Martin Vanquish.

The young teen glanced out of the window and closed his eyes when he heard the engine start up. He pressed his cheek against the cold glass window and ran his fingers through his dark pink hair he had inherited from his mother. On the other hand his darkish brown eyes were from his father side, or so he had been told.

Ryota had never seen his father, not even in pictures. He had only been told that he looked much like his father. Even his mother never told him anything about his father. That's why he had decided to search for him on his own. He wanted to know who his father was, where he was and of course meet him.

"Ryota-sama, are you excited on your first day of school?" Watson said, bringing Ryota out of his reverie. Ryota opened his eyes and turned to look at the man with kind expression. Watson was not so old, maybe in his mid-thirties, but his beard and the shadows under his eyes made him look much older. He had been working in the Zaizen family as long as Ryota could remember. Watson and his late wife had always been there for him.

"I don't know… maybe?" he said, not giving a fully honest answer. Watson smiled at the boy. "I'm only doing what mom wants me to." Ryota admitted.

His transfer to Teikoku had been all thanks to his mother's wonderful spontaneous decision. He really wasn't fond of the idea of changing schools and leaving the few friends he had at such short notice, but there was no way he would go up against his mother. He didn't want to trouble her unnecessarily.

"Touko-sama really wishes the best for you. I'm sure you will like your new school. The soccer club's coach is an old friend of Touko-sama." Watson informed him kindly, trying to brighten his mood. Ryota did flash a smile – obviously a fake one – and then returned back to watch at the scenery they drove past. He wasn't really in the mood to talk about school and soccer.

He had a feeling that there would be no one in the school who understood him… And he would most likely be isolated because of the recommendation letter. Not only he was the grandson of the prime minister, but he was also accepted as a regular through a letter. It was a frightening prospect to attend a school that accepted nothing less than the best under the label of "bribed his way in" etched unfairly on his forehead.

Ryota was about to close his eyes to take a nap when the car suddenly stopped, shocking him into awakening. He was about to smash his head against the driver's seat but was able to regain his balance in time.

"What happened?" he asked his butler, confused.

From the car's front window Ryota was able to see two figures lying on the ground just before the white Aston Martin. Ryota immediately released himself from the safety belt and rushed outside to see if the two of them were okay.

One person was young girl who was tightly holding into a ball. She was held up by a boy who was wearing rollerblades and school uniform. Ryota stared frozen and Watson hurried to the two children and helped them up. "Are you children okay? You cannot jump into the middle of the road like that, what if someone accidentally ran you over?" he said sternly, but concern was equally etched on his face.

The little girl whimpered and looked up to see that she was safe but still started crying. Her savior looked little troubled at behavior and drew something from his pocket. He smiled at the barely three-year-old girl and offered her a lollipop. "Here. Girls look very cute when they smile, so please stop crying." he said kindly.

The girl hiccuped few times, but took the lollipop. In no time her mother came running and hugged her. She checked in worry making sure that her daughter hadn't been injured. Watson talked to the woman, advising to tell her daughter to be more careful when crossing roads.

"Thank you Onii-san!" the little girl squeaked happily, as she waved at the boy before going on her way with her mother who made sure to hold her hand this time. She carried the ball in her other hand, trying to make sure that it wouldn't fall off this time.

The older boy with light pink hair and slightly tanned skin smiled. He turned to glance at his watch."ACK! I'm getting late!" he yelped, panic-stricken and was about to go when he realized that his blades weren't working.

"Aw man! Did I break them already? And dad just brought them to me!" he whined and took the rollerblade off his feet and examined them carefully. Taking a closer look at them, he realized that the middle blades had been damaged in the crash, making them unable to move.

"What do I do now? My rollerblades are broken and I'm running late. This isn't my day…" he sighed taking off the second rollerblade as well. He held them in his hands, planning to go barefoot as he had forgotten his shoes back in his apartment. "I guess I have no choice but to run!" he sighed, as he tried in vain to be optimistic.

Ryota stared at the boy going from depressed to optimistic in less than a second. So that was what optimistic people were like. He had put into notice that the boy was wearing the same uniform as he. He also had extra bag with him, which most likely included his soccer shoes, socks and jersey. After all he had soccer ball hanging from the bag, so it was safe to assume that he was part of soccer club – or wanted to be.

Just as the light pink-haired boy was about to run off, Ryota stopped him saying, "Why don't we give you a lift?" the other boy turned to him in surprise. He stared at Ryota and then at Watson, who was standing right behind his master. After that his glance turned to the white Aston Martin.

"Oh, no no no! There's no way I can ask a lift from a highly respected person like you! I will be better off on my own." he refused Ryotas offer hurriedly. The pinkette had expected it. It had been obvious from the very start that people treated him differently because he was rich. But he didn't want that kind of treatment. He wanted people to act normally with him.

"No, I want you to come with us. We're both heading to Teikoku Jr. anyway. There's no better way for me to repay for the broken rollerblades than this." Ryota said persistently. He wasn't going to lose this one. Back in his old school he tried to avoid having any contact with his teammates, but this time he wanted to his best to be social. All for the sake of his mother.

"But I…" the boy was starting to feel awkward. The passers' by had stopped to watch the situation. He was basically cornered. There were only two things he could do – one was to escape and the other one was to accept his offer.

"I BEG YOU!" Ryota exclaimed as a last resort. He bowed deep at the boy. Knowing his status and the interested stares of people the other one couldn't possibly refuse him.

"Okay, okay! Stand up and get into the car already! I will come with you!" the light pink-haired boy said in a panicked voice, pushing Ryota into the car. Ryota on the other hand just smirked. His plan had succeeded. Now he just needed to make sure that he wouldn't mess up.

When the boys were finally inside Watson started up the car. Ryota glanced at the boy with shy look and quickly averted his eyes away. How was he supposed to start a conversation? Why weren't anyone of his friends present now?

"Zaizen Ryota," the dark pink haired boy was able to murmur.

"Eh? What?" he got surprised reply, when the other boy realized that Ryota had said something.

"I'm Zaizen Ryota, second year in Teikoku Jr. High, from this day on a member of its soccer club." Ryota introduced himself like his dear friend had taught him to. The other boy stared at him with priceless look.

"You mean you're THAT Zaizen?! The grandson of the prime minister?!" he couldn't believe his eyes. How much of a luck one needed in order to personally meet a member of the prime ministers family? And moreover to get a lift from them…

"I'm Tsunami Takumi, Ryota-sama!" Takumi was already going to first name basics, but had no courage or intentions to leave out the honorific. "A third year transfer student to Teikoku also a member of soccer club." he continued the introduction, though Ryota was already aware of those facts. He could tell them just by looking at the older boy.

"Please call me Ryota," the dark pink haired boy said. He had few friends and they all called him by his first name. So it would feel uncomfortable to be called by surname, less alone with '-sama' honorific. It felt like he was talking to his butler.

"Then Ryota-san what is a guy like you doing in Teikoku?" Takumi questioned. Ryota glanced at him, and showed a weak expression. He wasn't sure if he should be telling this right from the start but on the other hand it would be better if he made things clear from the very start. After all he didn't need people stabbing his back because they get know about the recommendation letter.

"I received a recommendation letter from coach Kidou at the end of my first year. He's an old friend of my mother and she told me to accept it. And now here I am, starting my second year as a member of Teikoku soccer club." Ryota tried to explain like it was nothing. He knew his words weren't going to be well received so his attempt was to make them sound as light as possible.

Takumi looked stunned. Ryota sighed turned away from him. Of course, his was exactly the reaction he had been expecting for. So in the end people were all the same.

"So you're just like me." Takumi suddenly mumbled and then started to laugh.

Ryota stared at him, speechless. "What do you mean?" he then finally managed to ask.

Takumi calmed down his laughing and stared at the younger boy. "Back in my second year I suddenly received a recommendation letter, just like you. Kidou and father are old friends so he immediately told me to accept it. Without any further ado, I found myself within Teikoku grounds training with them for the last few weeks before summer holidays."

Ryota was amazed. So there was actually someone like him. There were actually people who got into clubs through letter and transfers. He wasn't the only one.

Takumi reached his hand to Ryota. "It's nice to meet ya, Ryokkun!" Ryota was surprised when he heard the boy calling him by a nickname. Never ever had anyone called him so. He took the hand and smiled.

"Likewise, Takkun." he tried to be productive and come up with a good nickname, but ended up with the most common one. The shame on him.

Takumi burst into laughter. "Takkun, you say?" tears rolled down his cheeks. "No one has ever called me that!" the boy clearly wasn't able to stop laughing. Ryota blushed hard at Takumis reaction, but deep inside he was glad. It was only his first day but he had already managed to make a friend. Could he get any luckier?

The boys were alerted when the car suddenly stopped. "We've arrived, Ryota-sama." Watson informed and get off the car to open the door to Ryota. When the boys were outside they looked at their surroundings and Ryota was amazed. Teikoku surely looked amazing.

"Welcome to Teikoku, pal!" Takumi smiled widely and the boys high fived.

**-OO-**

The door bell of Fudou residence rang. The parents were out at the moment and of the two children home the only one who reacted to the sound was the middle sibling, Kirina. But she was taking bath on the second floor so it would be too much time and trouble for her dress up and go to open the door. She hoped that her brother who was cooking dinner would go.

The bell rang for a second time. Kirina sighed, held her breathing and dived under the water of the bathtub. She did her best to be underwater for as long as she could. When she finally returned back to surface she brushed away the hair that got into her way.

Yet another ring, this time the visitor pressed the bell more than just once. It seemed as if he was getting desperate. Kirina was getting more and more annoyed of the continued ringing. She stood up from the bathtub, put on a towel and made her way to the door of the bathroom.

"KATAMA! Can't you hear the doorbell ringing? Go and open the door and stop that noise for good!" the middle child and only girl of Fudou family yelled at her older brother as she had finally had enough. She usually wasn't so short tempered, but even she had things she couldn't stand. And continuous ringing was one of those.

There was no answer from the kitchen where she knew her brother was preparing dinner. Kirina waited and soon the ringing stopped. She sighed of relief he had finally went to open the door. She was about to return to the bath, but was stopped by a piercing noise of doorbell again. It seemed that like Kirina, the person on the doorstep was getting annoyed.

Kirina ran to the stairs and loped them down, making her way to the kitchen. "KATAMA! GO and OPEN the door! I'm in bath!" the sister yelled at her brother. Katama, who was wearing apron and preparing a curry was surprised by the sudden appearance of his sister.

He took off the earphones and stared at his sister. The girl was wearing only bath towel which just barely managed to cover her intimate parts. Her bright blond hair and creamy skin were wet and water dripped on the floor. She was staring at him with murderous look.

The siblings stared at each other, not saying anything. What interrupted them was the doorbell, which sounded even louder now that Kirina was closer to the front door. "The door bell is ringing." Katama stated, making Kirina to fall down in anime style.

"Yes, it is."

She shook her head in desperation. "So please go and open it, for Gods' shake. That noise in annoying me," the girl told. Katama smiled at his sister.

"You can get back to your bath. You're dripping wet and mom will kill all of us if you ruin her new carpet." the brother stated and Kirina looked at her feet. A small puddle of water had already formed around her. "I'll clean this up. Now go, we don't want the visitors seeing you half-naked." the older brother said with a smirk.

Kirina blushed. "Whose fault do you think this is?" she pouted grumpily, but then smiled. "I'll leave everything to you then." she said and returned to the bathroom.

Katama heard the door ringing again and sighed. Someone was really desperate… _And Izumi sure is late… _He thought when remembered his younger brother supposed to have returned already. Katama took off the apron, folded it and went to open the door.

"Coming…" he answered in a monotone. When he finally opened the door, Katama was caught in surprise. Before him was standing none other than his younger brother. The first year student was sobbing loudly, his cheeks a rosy color.

"Izumi… what?"

"You finally opened the door. I thought that I wasn't welcomed to this house anymore…" the younger boy sobbed, drying his teary eyes. Katama stared at him, speechless.

"… Don't you have your keys?" he asked. Izumi raised his head and glanced at his older brother. He looked offended.

"I send a message to both you and Kiri-nee, telling that I forgot my keys back home. Haven't you read it?" the youngest sibling told his dumbstruck older brother, taking out his phone and showing the message. Katama stared at the phone and his eyes widened farther.

He took out his phone and opened it. "One unread message" it read on the screen.

"…" Katama was completely lost for words. His younger brother was crying right before his eyes because he forgot his keys and nobody bothered opening the door. Not to mention, both of them, his older siblings, had ignored his message (granted, they were both in situations that didn't allow them to check their cellphones). It was little wonder that the thirteen year old was offended.

"Anyway, come in! How long are you planning to spend chatting on the doorstep? I need to check on the curry." Katama hurriedly ushered Izumi inside. It was only then when he noticed that his younger brother wasn't alone. A dark, small figure had been standing right behind him all this time.

"You too, come in." he told the boy with a smile and he nodded in response.

Katama let the two boys in and immediately returned back the kitchen. He waited for his brother to take off his shoes and coat and only then intended to speak with him. Finally Izumi came to the kitchen being followed by the other boy.

"It's only you first day of school, but you already got a friend. Nice work." Katama praised his younger brother as he put on his apron. Izumi, who had already forgotten the offense against him, smiled widely and nodded. He was really happy to get a friend so soon. He had been really worried about his first day in completely new school, but now he had no more worries. He wasn't alone anymore.

"He's…"

"Ah, Izumi your back home." Kirina said lightly, interrupting her younger brother. The blond haired girl had gotten out of the bath and changed to her usual clothing, lose shirt and white sweatpants. She walked to kitchen and took a bottle of juice. She poured it on a glass and took a drink. Her hair was still slightly damp, but otherwise she was dry.

"Kiri-nee." Izumi smiled at his older sister.

Kirina glanced at the clock and turned to her brother. "Where were you? You're almost 15 minutes late." the sister inquired. She was punctual person and got worried if her brothers weren't back at the appointed time. She always wanted to know where they were or where they had been if they were late.

"I did tell you that I forgot my keys and would ring the bell. I waited for almost ten minutes for someone to come and open the door." Izumi pouted. Kirina froze staring at her younger brother. She then turned to Katama and flashed a few cryptic signs with no particular meaning (to most people). But Katama understood that she was asking if Izumi was the one who had been ringing the doorbell. He nodded lightly as an answer.

"I sent you a message. Does this mean that you haven't read it?" he said, as a dark aura came from the youngest Fudou. Kirina gulped, getting cold chills over her body.

"There's no way that happened! I did read it." she lied. In reality her battery had died in the morning and she had let her phone stay like that. She was too lazy to recharge it in the morning and forgot to do it after school. She only opened it for a short while to call Katama to come back early as he was in charge of making dinner. After all no one ever bothered to contact her. It seemed like it was a wrong choice.

Kirina tried to think of a way to get out of the awkward situation. She tried to ask help from Katama but the boy acted as though he was busy tending to the curry to notice her silently pleading for his help. Just when she was about to give up and ruin her image as the (comparatively) responsible one, she saw another unfamiliar boy amidst them, and took the opportunity to change the subject.

"Oh, we have a guest here, I see. Won't you introduce him to us, Izumi?" Kirina said with a nervous gulp. Izumi looked suspicious, he was sure that Kirina was deliberately changing the subject. He was still angry, but let it slide (for now). They were both busy with their own stuff so it wouldn't be a surprise if they didn't notice his message. And he had gotten into the house so there was no point of making an episode out of it.

"Yes, I was about to do that but you interrupted me, Kiri-nee," Izumi told, smirking. Kirina looked little surprised. With that expression he looked and sounded completely like his older brother. She turned to Katama, who shrugged as if he knew nothing. Could it be that he had taught that expression to his younger brother? What had happened to her innocent cute little brother?

"Well! I'm really sorry, Izumi." Kirina then apologized, clapping her hands together and bowed at her younger brother. Izumi stared at her for a while, looking intense, but then a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Apology accepted!" he winked and Kirina looked relived. After all, she didn't want her brother to hold a grudge against her. Finally Izumi turned to look at the boy. The first year student with fluffy and silky brown hair glanced at his new friend and stood up. His copper colored eyes were gleaming as he looked at the older two.

"I'm Shindou Izumi! It's nice to meet you."

"Shindou?" Katama asked, taking his attention away from the bubbling pot.

"Izumi?" Kirina said a bit flatly. He had the same first name as their youngest brother.

The older siblings first glanced at each other and then at the younger boy. Shindou blushed when he realized that the two of them were staring at him. He lowered his glance and fell on the chair waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Nee~ Didn't Raimon have someone called 'Shindou' back in the old days?" Kirina wondered out loud. She walked to the dining table and sat on the seat across Shindou. The boy looked at her with surprised look. When Kirina smiled widely he turned away from her looking rather troubled.

"Ah, you mean Shindou Takuto? The captain of Raimon back when coach Endou was accepted to coach Raimon." Katama asked turning his attention to the fried chicken which was done. Turning off the stove, he smiled in a self-satisfied way. Dinner was ready, and perfect!

"Yeah, him!" Kirina said, snapping her finger in a "eureka!" way. Of course she knew the name of the man she admired. She just wanted to make sure that her brothers knew it as well.

"So, are you somehow related to him? You must be, after all you share the same surname!" Kirina asked and continued with a self claimed answer based purely on his name and looks. The boy did remind her of Shindou. At least of the Shindou she had seen in television.

Shindou looked away little bit, anxiously rubbing his palms together. "Yes we are. He's my…"

"BROTHER!" the three Fudou siblings yelled at the same time. Kirina's and Izumi's eyes were sparkling as they waited for the boy to approve their answer.

"Cousin." Shindou finally managed to complete his sentence. He gulped loudly. This most likely was the same as always. People always got excited when they heard that he was a Shindou, but were greatly disappointed to know that they were only cousins. Just why did their relationship matter so much? It not like he was going to be any better person if they actually were brothers.

"Oh, I see." Kirina answered immediately and leaned back on the chair. Shindou sighed. He had been right. After they knew his relationship with Shidou they weren't so excited anymore. All of sudden a wide smile appeared on Kirinas face.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? A person who is related the great Shindou! A real one!" she said, losing her head.

"So what? You're blood related to me too, ain't ya?" Katama blurted out, stating the obvious. They were siblings, after all.

Kirina narrowed her eyebrows and pouted. "That's not the same! We're siblings… He's the GREAT captain Shindou of the Raimon who won the championship." the girl suddenly got excited and blushed at the mention of the person she admired.

"And I'm a person who was part of the champions for the past two years. I really don't see the difference." Katama calmly answered, knowing that she was getting angry. She really didn't like when people insulted anyone she admired.

"THERE IS A BIG DIFFERENCE!" Kirina jumped off the chair with clenched fist, clearly overreacting to the situation. She would've charged at her brother, but he was faster. Before Kirina could make another move, he was already bringing the plates and food to the dining table.

"The food is ready!" the boy announced with a superior smirk, as a mark of his victory. Kirina crossed her arms in anger and fell down on the chair. Izumi smiled at his older siblings. They were at loggerheads sometimes, but they genuinely cared for each other.

The youngest sibling noticed that Shindou looked little confused. "It's just that Kiri-nee really looks up to Shindou. She even enrolled into Raimon in order to study in the same school as him," the younger boy chuckled. Kirina turned to him blushing hard. She yelled at him for telling unnecessary things.

"But why Teikoku?" Kirina suddenly asked after managing to calm down. She crossed her arms together and waited.

Shindou looked at her with questioning expression. Only after a short while he finally understood the meaning behind them. "I guess it's because Raimon doesn't have a soccer club. And Teikoku was the second closest school from my house." the boy answered honestly.

Kirina had expected that answer. But she knew that there was more to it. Even if Raimon did have a soccer club barely anyone would want to join it. Not after the things that happened four years ago. "Oh, but thanks to a certain second year trio, Raimon now does, in fact, have a soccer club. And the captain of course is none other than Endou Mirai."

"Hoo… Then you should join it and become our spy." Katama smirked. He finished preparing the table and sat down next to Kirina. The girl glanced at him with wide smile.

"I was planning on doing it. Not for the sake of spying but for the sake of watching you getting all crushed by my team."

"But Kiri-nee I'm on the team too." Izumi mumbled, trembling lightly. He didn't want to get crushed by his own sister. What if that would really happen?

Kirina turned to her younger brother and smiled. "Don't worry Izumi-chan. My only target is your older brother." the girl said happily, but clearly she was emitting a rather dangerous aura.

"It's Izumi!" the younger brother complained only to end up being affectionately patted on the head by his older sister. He sulked at being babied by her, but Kirina seemed not to notice it (or was ignoring it). Katama sighed at his siblings and took the rice bowl. It was about time to change the subject.

"Okay everyone start eating or the food will go cold. You're also welcomed to have some, Shindou-kun." the older brother said. Everyone answered with a chorus of "Itadakimasu!" and started to dig in. Kirina was the first one to have a bite.

"Ah, this is so good! You really aren't a great cook, but your curry is the best!" Kirina blushed hard as she swallowed the curry. Katama thanked her and smirked.

"At least I'm better than you are." he said snidely.

Kirina flashed an angry glare and her eyes started to shine dangerously. "Just wait you snide little snake... I will make curry which will make you to cry because it's so good!"

Izumi sighed at his older siblings. "There they go again. I'm really sorry Shindou-kun." for the first time in his life he apologized to someone for his siblings' behavior. He really felt embarrassed.

Shindou, who was just about to take a bite, shook his head. "It's nice to see such a lively house. I always eat dinner alone." the brunette admitted. He was jealous. He had never known that it would be so warm and lovely to have siblings. They have such a lively family. He wished to have something like that too.

"So you're both planning to join the soccer club?" Katama suddenly inquired. The first year duo nodded their heads. "Too bad it won't be so easy for you guys."

"Eh, what do you mean?" Izumi asked, stopping to eat for a moment.

"We met Sakuma-san on our way back home and he told us that this year there are far more people wanting to join than the team can possibly hold. That's why they decided to hold newcomers try-outs. You guys are participating in it too."

Izumi and Shindou glanced at each other with widened eyes.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?"

* * *

Sakuchii: This chapter is done! And the next one is no where to be seen!

Aina: Eh? What do you mean?

Sakuchii: Just saying that I'm not sure when it will be out.

Yukina: Oh right, the break. Good luck on trying to survive without writing anything!

Sakuchii: Hai. I'll try to.

Aiko: And next time we'll see you...

Yukiko: Where, I wonder? Oh and. We're accepting OCs' to this story till the sixth chapter is updated! Hopefully we can get new nakama!

Aina: Review, nee?


End file.
